


Minivans

by Entropyrose



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Punisher (Comics), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Matt Murdock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entropyrose/pseuds/Entropyrose
Summary: Frank's shirts have gone missing. As has his mate. A suspicious pile of rumpled bedding and clothes ultimately lend themselves to the answer...and to a million questions.Or, Matt is a highly inexperienved Omega who has absolutely no clue what the Nesting instinct is. Or what implicates....





	Minivans

**Author's Note:**

> Happy spring everybody! I hope you enjoy this ficlet!

“Hey, Red, have you seen my--”

Frank freezes in his tracks at the sight that greets him in the bedroom. The bed has been stripped of all the blankets, leaving a bare sheet that has been pulled to one side, as if some heavy pile has been dragged off of it. This isn't what concerns him the most though. To the left of the bed, jammed more than propped open, the door to the closet is swinging ajar. Fear seizes his blood, then action, and he rushes inside. There in the darkest corner, underneath the row of clothes is a mountain of plush, fuzzy blankets. And mixed into them, in a perfect ellipse are the thirty or so of Frank's shirts that have steadily come up missing over the least few days. 

He feels a twitch beginning to form beneath his right eye. “...Red?’

In the direct center of the fluffy vortex, a few auburn hairs stick straight up. “Mmmph” comes the muffled reply. 

Frank is uncertain of how to proceed from here. Years of military training has not prepared him for scaling a fortified bunker of this magnitude. He swallows sharply, kicking off his boots as he attempts to ascend the billowy mountain. He is sucked in instantly, the blankets wrapping around his legs and pulling him down into them like Egyptian cotton quicksand. A warning growl is emanating from the mound, growing slightly louder with each successful inch he gains. “Sweetheart,” Frank chides, trying his damndest not to chuckle, “What’re you doing?” 

Come to think of it, Red hasn't been acting right all week. He's been quiet and withdrawn, bordering on secretive particularly whenever Frank comes near. 

A socked foot (is that one of Frank's socks?) catches him off-guard, hooking around his ankle and jerking him backwards onto his ass. Frank groans and gets up to try again. If this means what he thinks it means, it's going to require all of his patience and understanding. 

As he starts back up Mt. Beautyrest, is heart leaps at the thought. What if this is what he thinks it is? 

Easy, Castle. One thing at a time, here. First to figure out why Red has reconstructed Fort Sumter out of my civvies. 

When he finally makes it to the fox hole in the middle, a single arm lazily swipes at him. “Stoooopppp,” Matt howls pathetically. “I just got things perfect! And then…. And then you come and…” 

Frank lets out an adoring laugh when he makes it to the summit, peering down at his sleepy mate, his red hair disheveled, pajamas crumpled. 

“Shut up,” Matt grumbles. 

“Baby, it's three in the afternoon. What are you doing?”

Matt lets out a Haggard sigh and rakes a hand through the thick mop on top of his head. “I'm...I'm not sure. I just couldn't sleep at all last night. And then when you left this morning, the bed just felt so hard and uncomfortable, and…” 

Frank reaches out for his mate, placing a soothing hand on his forehead. “Shhh sweetheart. It's okay.” He strokes back the tendrils that stick to Matt's forehead as he assesses the situation further. “You're pretty warm in there, huh?” 

“Yeah,” Matt sighs. “Finally. The whole house is freezing. Like the thermostat’s stuck or something. I can't keep anything down lately, either. I don't know. Maybe it's a stomach virus or something.”

Frank raises an eyebrow, angling his head sideways as he chews on his thoughts. “Maybe…”

“Don't do that.”

Frank frowns as he digs himself out a spot beside Matt. He doesn't bother waiting for permission before wrapping his long arms around the Omega and sealing him to his wide chest. If Matt minds, he certainly doesn't show it, letting out a reluctant but happy hum as he rests his head over Frank's heart, no doubt listening to it’s steady thrum.

He threads his fingers through Matt's feather soft locks, letting his other hand draw tiny circles on his back. Red is a whirlwind force of nature on his worst day, so seeing him like this reminds Frank how much smaller his mate truly is compared to himself. Matt has had to strive his whole life to think smarter, run faster and kick ass harder than most Alphas twice his size. 

“How long have you been...getting sick?,” Frank asks carefully.

“I don't know,” Matt murmurs thoughtfully. “A week maybe? But just in the mornings. It seems to clear up by mid-afternoon, sometimes earlier.” 

Frank's gaze drifts upwards in the darkness, letting his mind go blank for just a moment. “...Oh.” 

Matt shifts closer. “What do you mean, “oh”?” 

Frank is totally unprepared. He's a bit flabbergasted that Matt hasn't thought of the conclusion that's so obviously staring them both in the face. Or maybe he has and he's just in denial at the idea that it could be...it might be…?

“W-well,” he stammers, knowing that the silence is probably only adding to the awkwardness. “It's just that...it's been a while now and maybe we should go to the doctor’s?” 

Matt shakes his head. “I've been through worse. I'm sure it will get better. It just that, I feel weird that this--” he gestures to their surroundings-- “is the only way I'm truly comfortable.” 

Frank plants a kiss on Matt's forehead, closing his eyes and breathing in the natural fragrance of his mate- wild lavender and cinnamon. “Whatever you need, baby. You know I'm right here with you, all the way.”

Matt lets out a grateful laugh, burrowing in further until he's completely sealed himself against Frank. “I just want to get better soon. It'd be nice to eat sushi again.”

Frank chuckles. “Oh I'm sure you will one day.”

“Is it raining outside?” 

Frank lifts his head, straining to see out the small corner of the window across the room, the part that isn't hidden up by blanket. “A little, I think.” 

“Hmm. Thought so.’ 

After a moment of quiet peace between them, Frank adds, murmuring into Matt's hair, “So...you gonna let me wash my shirts, or…”

“Not on your life!” 

“Okay okay,” Frank chuckles. 

“Nothing gets moved until I get over this… whatever it is.” 

“Well,” Frank mumbles. “I mean, what if you didn't get over it right away? I mean, what if it takes a while?

He can feel Matt's eyes narrowing. “What are you getting at, Castle?” 

“Well, think of this as like ...buying a minivan.”

“...a minivan?” Matt's tone is flat, incredulous.

“Yeah. You know, like, it might not be ideal, but it is what it is.”

“Okay, Frank. Now I'm beginning to think you're the one who's sick.”

“Just hear me out, okay? So what if you have a minivan. Lots of people have minivans. You, ya know ..make it work.”

“You lost me,” Matt grumbles, repositioning. “At any rate, you and I are not minivan people, Frank . I can't have a minivan. I'm trying to fight crime and I have a shit ton of things on my plate right now! I have no time to deal with a …fucking minivan!”

Frank tries to hide his grin from coming out in his voice. “Look, sweetheart, if you do have a minivan, we'll, you know, make it work. Think about all the shit you and I have been through. A minivan is nothing. “

“Oh really?” Matt retorts slyly. “What if it's TWO minivans? What then?” 

Frank shrugs. “The more the merrier. If there’s two minivans, there's two of us. And plenty of friends who'd drive em around for us, too.”

“I can't have a minivan right now!” Matt howls pathetically, tapping a fist against Frank's chest. “They're too noisy, too obnoxious, they empty a bank account faster than an alimony payment…” 

“Yeah but if a minivan just sorta...gets dropped in your lap, ya know? What then?”

“Minivans don't just fall out of the sky, you know.” 

Frank huffs softly, nosing his Omega's hair. “No, they do not, Red. I'll give you that. I suppose there's more to it than that.”

They lay awake in the cozy corner of the closet, staring together out into space. 

“Do you…” Matt stirs suddenly, turning over onto his back and placing a hand on his belly. “...do you want a minivan?”

Frank lets out the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding in. “...I mean shit, Red, with you? I wanted a minivan yesterday.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes.” Frank lifts Matt's chin, leveling their gaze as he slowly crushes their lips together, his nose touching Matt's heated cheek. He tries not to react when a tear drops from Matt's eyes. “You don't have to be scared, darlin’. I'm right here with you, yeah?” 

Matt nods slowly before burying himself down deep into the mess of clothes and covers, plastering himself to Frank's side.

 

* * * * *

Frank’s leg is bouncing so hard it reverberates against the wall. He checks his watch, then re-checks it. His heart is pounding in his own ears so hard that he knows it must be blocking out anything else Red might be able to hear. There's no playing the collected, stoic tough-guy with this Omega. Red can see straight through to the quivering basket case beneath. 

This is longest three minutes of his goddamned life. 

At last, he hears the “snick” of the lock and the door being rolled away. He jumps so high his head nearly hits the ceiling. 

Matt is on the other side, looking flushed and sheepish. He levels his eyes towards Frank, offering him a look that gives away nothing as he moves aside for him to enter. “This is the part I need you for,” he murmurs, hugging himself. 

A myriad of possibilities hang in the air in that one moment. This could be the last moment of their lives that anything is normal. Would he want that? Would Matt want that? He considers the alternative and his stomach drops. He's never been afraid of anything in his life and here he is being nearly brought to his knees by a tiny pink stick. 

Hands shaking, he picks it up. Does a double take. Checks it again. 

“Well?!” Matt rasps, clearly exasperated. 

Frank feels the tears begin to well in his eyes and he doesn't even bother holding them back. He can't be cautious now, not even for Matt's sake. He can only hope Matt feels the same. 

“Positive.” Frank's voice is barely above a whisper and yet he feels like he's shouting, all the air having been stolen from his lungs. “It's positive, sweetheart.”

Matt collapses back against the sink and Frank catches him, holding him gently at arm's length as he waits for Matt to recover. “Easy, Red, easy. You...you okay?”

Matt's gaze is pointed downward, his eyes wide and glazed over, mouth parted slightly. “Uhm. Wow. Yeah. I'm...okay.” 

Frank waits until he feels like his insides are all about to come out at once. “Is that a good “okay” or a bad “okay”?” He searches Matt's face, desperate for an answer. 

“Uhm...good okay. I think…?”

Frank lets out a relieved, shaky breath. “Yeah? It's ...it's good?”

Matt meets his eyes as if he can see clearly through them, a hopeful smile tugging at his lips. “It's good, Frank. This...this is good.” 

As they fall together, Frank loses his footing and collapses on the floor in front of his Omega, burying his face in the plane of Matt's stomach. He kisses him there, over and over and over, the taste of his tears mixing into a salty swirl. Matt laughs anxiously, a reassuring hand landing on the nape of Frank's neck and gently squeezing. 

After a long while, Matt gently pries himself away long enough to help Frank off the tile, curling his arms around him and spooning inward for a passionate kiss. “Just promise me one thing, Frank?”

Frank can barely peel himself away from Red's lips long enough to say “Anything.”

“No minivans.” 

Frank throws his head back and laughs, a mixture of euphoria and relief releasing into the atmosphere. “You got it, Red. No minivans.”


End file.
